


Sus Ojos

by TNGsan



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNGsan/pseuds/TNGsan
Summary: Como único Master de cientos de Servants,Gudao debe estar preparado para aceptar a cada uno de ellos, con sus cualidades y sus defectos, el mundo estaba en juego, después de todo, y toda ayuda para derrotar a Solomon, era vital. Pero...¿Sera el,capaz de aceptar a los que asesinaron a sus compañeros? ¿Sera el,capaz de aceptar a un monstruo?¿Sera capaz el, de perdonar?





	

Prologo

Esta vez, era diferente.

No había sido la primera vez que invocaba a un Servant, ni la segunda, ni la tercera, ya lo había hecho muchas veces desde que llegue a Chaldea, hasta el punto en el que había perdido la cuenta.

Siempre era una experiencia única ,sin lugar a dudas, pues nunca sabias quien podría responder el llamado, debido a la naturaleza corrupta del Grial.

Podía encontrarme con el más honorable de los caballeros, o con el más despreciable de los asesinos.

Podía encontrarme con un héroe aclamado por las personas, o por el contrario, con un villano temido por todos.

Y aun así, esta vez fue diferente.

La luz brillante que salió del círculo mágico se tornó gradualmente oscura hasta formar una corriente de luz oscura rojiza, similar al color del fango que desprendía el Grial corrupto de Fuyuki.

Instintivamente cerré mis ojos y cubrí mi rostro con mi brazo para evitar que aquella oscura luz llegara a mí, pero fue en vano, pues cuando volví a abrirlos, la luz ya había desaparecido, y en su lugar había "algo".

No había forma de describir ese "algo", era completamente distinto a todo lo que me había encontrado hasta ahora.

Pero si tuviera que forzar una descripción, diría que se trataba de un nido serpientes. Muchas serpientes, demasiadas serpientes juntas y acurrucadas de tal forma que era imposible diferenciar donde terminaba una y empezaba la otra.

Sus movimientos eran algo torpes y lentos.

Sus escamas chocando unas con otras, y las múltiples lenguas bífidas saliendo de sus cabezas provocaban un sonido perturbador.

Pero lo que en realidad hacía a esa existencia casi antinatural no era su forma, si no, como se comportaba cada serpiente en el conjunto, parecía como si hubieran sido adheridas en contra de su voluntad, en lugar de formar una sola comunidad, hasta el punto en el que quedarse en ese estado parecía poner en peligro su existencia individual.

No supe que hacer, simplemente me quede ahí parado, observando aquel espectáculo que parecía haber salido del mismísimo infierno.

-¡Senpai!

Una voz me devolvió a la realidad.

La dueña de la voz rápidamente corrió hacia mí, y se colocó entre la masa de serpientes y yo, colocando su gran escudo frente a ella, como protegiéndome de aquel festival de serpientes.

-¡Cuidado, Senpai!-grito la chica, mi Servant, Mashu Kyrielight.

-¿Mashu..?-logre preguntar, aún no había logrado recobrarme de la sorpresa del todo.

-Hay algo ahí, Senpai, está escondido, pero está ahí -aseguro Mashu, seriamente.

Volví a mirar al grupo de serpientes, sin lograr distinguir nada.

Hasta que algo comenzó a ocurrir.

El cumulo de serpientes comenzó a elevarse.

Las múltiples serpientes fueron perdiendo forma, las escamas que las cubrían se hicieron violáceas, y fueron perdiendo su consistencia, hasta volverse...mechones de cabello.

Al desaparecer las serpientes, comenzó a hacerse visible una figura entre ellas.

Era una mujer, su figura voluptuosa se asomaba entre las serpientes, que parecían nacer de ella.

Cuando la ultima serpiente desapareció, en el cuarto quedamos solos Mashu, esa misteriosa mujer y yo.

Su largo y abundante cabello violeta llegaba hasta el suelo, era tan abundante que le cubría toda la espalda.

Vestía un atuendo muy revelador, como el de una bailarina exótica, salvo por el hecho de que la tela del vestido era oscura y no parecía que buscara ser atractivo.

Sus manos y piernas poseían escamas amarillentas en lugar de piel, y terminaba en feroces garras, no muy diferentes a las de un animal salvaje.

Finalmente, una venda, del mismo color que su cabello, ocultaba sus ojos, e impedía que pudiera terminar de ver sus facciones.

Esa era la mujer, que había respondido a mi llamada, mi nuevo Servant.

Y sabía muy bien quien era.

-Medusa…-dije, como un reflejo, aun cuando sabía que la Medusa que yo conocía era completamente distinta a la mujer que había aparecido.

La mujer movió su rostro, y dirigió su mirada hacia mí, o eso creía, pues me era imposible saber a dónde estaba mirando debido a la venda.

-¿Eres tu, mi Master?-dijo ella, con voz apagada.

-¡Quédate detrás de mí, Senpai! ¡Ella es peligrosa!-dijo, Mashu, preocupada.

-Está bien, Mashu-dije, abandonando su cobertura y avanzando hacia mi nuevo Servant.

Una vez estuve lo suficientemente cerca, respondí:

-Lo soy-dije, contestando su pregunta.

-Avenger.-dijo, ella, con una voz tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo, feroz.

-¿Qué?-pregunte, aun cuando sabía lo que significan esas palabras.

-Avenger, Gorgón-termino de decir ella.

Gorgón….sigues usando ese nombre…-pensé.

Sonrió.

-Úsame como te plazca, Master.

Al decir esto, largos mechones de su cabello se transformaron en serpientes, y comenzaron a enredarse en mí, alrededor de mi cuerpo, alrededor de mi cuello.

No me resistí, y continué mirando al Servant.

-A cambio, yo también te usare como yo quiera-su voz era viciosa, como si estuviera disfrutando el momento.

No pude evitar tragar saliva mientras mi cuello era ligeramente apretado.

Puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla, las garras acariciaron mi rostro.

-¿Acaso no será una visión interesante, Master?

Acerco su rostro, al mio, lo suficiente como para que me sintiera incomodo.

-¿No sera interesante saber...cuál de nosotros dos, tendrá su destino final primero?-pregunto ella, con un ligero tono de diversión en su voz.

Yo simplemente asentí, mientras corría la cara y evitaba ver sus ojos.

No, no podía verlos por la máscara, pero estaba seguro de que estaban ahí.

Los ojos, que mataron a miles de guerreros valientes. Esos ojos que habían matado a varios de mis compañeros en el pasado.

Esos ojos, que no conocían ningún tipo de piedad.

FIN DEL PROLOGO.


End file.
